Le Mystère selon Miyuki
by Plusdisposurlesite
Summary: Quand Miyu la détective à une mission, c'est toujours une réussite ! Sauf si justement elle se nomme Miyu... Un brin de Yullen, un soupçon de connerie, et une poignée de Miyu-attitude, ça donne... Bah"ça"... Fic écrit il y a fort longtemps... Quand j'avais 10 ans... '-'


_A D-Gray-Man fanfic, by Miyuki-chan_

Le mystère de la Congrégation

P'tit OS créé quand j'était encore un petit scarabée ! En gros quand j'était encore une gamine... ^^

(-Kooky: T'es toujours une gamine! -Miyu: Ferme-la steuplaît...) Mais j'ai décider de poster TOUTES les fanfictions que j'ai écrite, alors... Chuis folle, cherchez pas... Perso, je la trouve plutôt réussite. A vous de me dire si c'est le cas ! Voila à quoi sert les reviews ! Non, ce n'est pas une façon de réclamer des reviews ! '-'

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer: J'ai envoyé une lettre à Hoshino-sama pour avoir la garde des perso. J'attend toujours la réponse...

* * *

C'était un beau jour à la Congrégation. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, et Allen courait. Comment ça pourquoi il courait ? Heeeuuuu... Chais pas moi... Attendez, je regarde... Ok. Je viens de voir Allen poursuivre Road. Il cours après elle car elle kidnappé Timcampy ! Nan, j'ai pas fumé !

Tout le monde s'en fout en faite. Y'a leur ennemie number one ici, et tout le monde s'en fout... Il font comme si de rien n'était. Autre chose, pourquoi Road ne détruit pas quelque chose ? (Ou quelqu'un ?) C'est un mystère...

Un mystère qui n'attend plus que moi ! La célèbre Sherlock-Miyu ! Je vais résoudre cette énigme ! Je prouverait ma valeur à la police scientifique ! Ils seront obligé d'accepter ma candidature ! (Quand je leur ai donné mon surnom, ils se sont foutu de ma gueule... Allez savoir pourquoi !) Haha !

En un instant, me voila en train de ramper dans les couloirs ! Quelque chose cloche: Quand le Noah passait, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Alors que moi, en étant mega-discrète, j'ai attirer tout les regards des scientifiques et exorcistes passant par là ! Pas de quoi s'alarmer, ils sont sûrement ébloui, par mon style sans pareil ! (Ou ma connerie sans pareille, au choix)

Je me retrouvais donc devant un carrefour, en me demandant quel chemin prendre. Je n'eu pas le temps de choisir, je vis Allen débouler sur ma droite.

- Hey, Miyuki ! T'aurait pas vu Road ? J'essaye de l'attraper depuis tout à l'heure, mais rien à faire, elle cours trop vite pour moi...

- Tu te fais vieux mon pauvre !

- Mouaaai... grogna t-il

- Je peux te poser une question tout à fait banal ?

- Vas y, dit toujours.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi Road est ici ? Si j'me souviens bien, z'étiez en guerre y'a pas longtemps !

- Ha, oui ! T'es pas au courant ? Les Noah ont fait la paix avec nous ! Z'en avait marre de se salir les mains je crois... Donc maintenant ils nous attaque plus ! Mais le Compte continu de créé des Akuma. Pour le plaisir et aussi pour qu'on soit pas trop inactifs...

- Elle est pas logique votre histoire... Mais sa ferait une bonne fanfiction... (Maintenant vous savez comment m'est venu cette idée!) Et pour Road, tu va faire comment ?

- J'abandonne, j'en ai marre.

- Ha ok. Mais sinon tu v-...

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Miyu fut interrompu, (Tant mieux !) par un hurlement. Allen, lui, semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Ou il s'en fichait complètement, un des deux. Je décrirais ce hurlement, de cri de douleur, aussi bien physique que psychologique. Un cri, ou la peur et la colère se mêle, ou la haine pour ce monde serait dévoilée, ou les larmes ne serait pas retenue plus longtemps, ou la tristesse serait maître...

Traduction : Lavi à fait des siennes, et malgré les menaces dangereuses de Kanda, à tenu bon.

Résultat: Un séjour à l'infirmerie semi-permanent pour le lapin.

Le Kanda en question, (Vous savez, celui qui à trucider Lavi y a 2min !) s'avança vers Allen est moi.

Il regarda Allen, qui lui même ne le regardait pas mais qui me regardait, je regardais Kanda, qui me regarda, qui re-regarda encore Allen, qui cette fois le regarda, et moi même je le regardais, Kanda me regarda une dernière fois ainsi qu'Allen, qui me regardait, avant de partir comme il était venu.

La personne qui a lu cette phrase sans bégayer, sans se tromper, sans oublier le sens du mot regarder, et sans s'arracher les cheveux, est un géni. Même moi j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Je me tourna vers Allen, et remarque une petite tache rose s'étaler sur ses joues.

- Allen ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Nan, j'rougit pas !

Sherlock-Miyu, le retour ! Mission : Découvrir pourquoi il a rougit.

Etape 1: Demander (Harceler) comme toutes personnes normal aurait fait.

- Alleen ! Dit ! steuplaît !

- Nan.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parceque ça te regarde pas.

*Et bim ! Dans tes dents Miyu ! Haha ! T'es vraiment pas douée !* Je fit taire cette petite voix dans ma tête avant de reprendre mon interrogatoire. *Perdu d'avance si vous voulez mon avis !* Parle pas ! Si on voulait ton avis, on t'aurais demander de faire une fic ! Reprenons.

- Allez ! Dit le moi ! J't'en supplie !

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

Etape 2: Faire du chantage.*Comme les gamins ! Franchement, tu m'déçoit Miyu, j'te croyait plus intelligente !* Ta gueule ! J'ai dit, faire du chantage.

- Si tu me le dit pas tout de suite, je... Heeuuu... Te prive de Dangos ! Naa !

- Désolé, mais chuis pas con. Ou plutôt, j'ai une réserve de Mitrashi cachée dans ma chambre !

Merde. Ok, donc, plan C: Piquer une crise.*Bwahahaa ! Miyu, sur se coup la t'es vraim-...* Je fit brusquement (douloureusement) taire cette chieuse contre le mur d'à côté. Maintenant tu vas te la fermer ? *Grmblllbl..* Voila, tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux obéir ! Donc. J'en était où ? Ha, oui ! Taper une crise.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiin ! Alleeeen ! T'es méchant ! Méchant, vilain et pas beau ! (nda: Je ne le pensais pas, je vous rassure) Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn ! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit mooooiiii !

Allen, qui commençais vraiment à s'énerver, décida de s'en aller avant de commettre un meurtre. C'est ainsi que Miyu se retrouva toute seule, en se demandant, comment et où avait disparu le Walker. Je me mit à sa recherche.

Sur son chemin, elle rencontra un homme blond qui irradiait de bonheur et respirait la joie de vivre.

- Non mais ! Quelle idée de me convoquer en pleine nuit ! Administration Centrale ou pas, j'ai besoin de mes heures de sommeil moi ! dit le blond qui n'était autre que Link. Pff !

Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'était la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Je décidais de lui demander si il avait vu Allen.

- Hey, Link !

- Quoi ? Quesqu'tu m'veux ? demanda t-il avec toute la gentillesse du monde.

- T'aurais vu Allen par hasard ?

- Walker ? Bah non, j'l'ai pas vu. Et pourquoi j'devrais savoir ou il est d'abord ?

- C'est pas toi qui devais le surveiller 24/24h ?

- Je _devais_ le surveiller. Je le surveillais seulement pour éviter une transformation en 14ème. Maintenant que Les Noahs on fait la paix, on a plus besoin de moi ! On me jette au placard ! Comme une vielle chaussette ! Même les missions du Crow on diminué ! Ainsi que mon salaire ! A ce rythme, j'ai finir pauvre ! Pauvre et à la rue ! Bouhouhoouuu !

Miyu décida de laissez Link seul avec sa joie, et s'en alla vers le réfectoire. L'endroit favoris de notre petit blandinet. Pas de touffe blanche à l'horizon. Par contre, elle vit Tikky, Krory, Road (Pas de golem en vue !), et Lenalee discuter d'une choses très intéressante :

Les pulsions meurtrière des Noahs. Bah oui, c'est pas parce qu'il sont devenu "gentils" qu'il doivent perdre leurs (bonnes) habitudes ! Donc, Miyu pris part au "débat":

- Vous pouvez rien contre ça ? J'veux dire, vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de vouloir tuer ? questionna Lenalee.

- Nan, c'est impossible ! expliqua Raod, C'est dans notre nature ! (Et maintenant passe la musique de transformation des MewMews, "supernatural"!) Et puis, ça prouve notre supériorité ! Nous, au moins, on a pas peur de tuer ! On est plus fort que vous !

- Nan, c'est pas vrai ! dis-je

- Et pourquoi, se serait pas vrai ? me demanda Tikky

- J'vous explique : Tuer quelqu'un, c'est pas difficile ! Mais se donner la mort par contre... (J'vous avez dit que j'était dépressive !T-T)

- Heiiiin ?! firent t-il tous en cœur

- Bah, oui ! Faut pas forcément avoir un mental d'acier pour commettre un meurtre ! Mais pour se suicider, faut avoir une force psychologique sans pareille !

- J'voyais pas les choses sous cet angle...

- *Miyu, dans son trip* La personne qui aura la force de mettre fin a ses jours, sera la personne la plus puissante et la plus courageuse du monde !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais a ce moment là, tout les regards se portèrent vers Miranda qui mangeait tranquillement dans un coin isolé. Elle se sentit observée, paniqua, et s'écria :

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J-Je suis désolééééééée ! Je suis une incapable ! J-Je... Gomen nasaaaaaiiiiii !

Et elle courut vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Miyu décida qu'elle avait ait assez de connerie pour le moment, et repris ses recherches. Elle regarda, dans la chambre d'Allen, le bureau de l'Intendant, la section scientifique, la salle de repos, mais ne trouva pas l'albinos.

- Mais bordel de m*rde, il est ce p*tain de b*târd ! Je vais le, */_Censure_/* !

L'idiote que je suis réfléchi un peu plus, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas chercher partout. La salle d'entraînement !

Elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ouvrit la porte, et vis Allen qui s'entraînait. Il remarqua l'intrus et lui sourit. Vous savez, se sourire qui rend hystérique les fan-girls ! Sauf que là, je ne faisait pas attention a se genre de détail, je voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment !

- Alors Miyu ? Ça va pas ? T'es toutes essoufflée, on dirait que t'as couru le cent mètre ! rigola t-il

- Ecoute moi bien Allen, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai ! Quitte a utiliser la force ! Alors tu vas me répondre !

- Ok.

- Sinon je n'hésiterait pas à te torturer, à te t-... T'as dit quoi ?

- Je vais te répondre. Sinon je suppose que tu ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille?

- Tu suppose juste !

- De 1: Si j'ai rougis, c'est par colère, va pas trop loin dans tes délires. De 2: C'est parce que ce bâtard m'a appelé par mon surnom. Et tu sais que je déteste ce surnom ! ...C'est bon, t'est contente ?

Je tombais de haut (Genre la tour Eiffel) Tout ça juste pour "SA" !? Moi qui me faisait des films... Je m'attendais à tellement mieux ! (Genre Yullen) Chuis déçu... Je partis de la salle, sans me douter qu'une personne avait suivit notre échange. La personne qui n'était autre que Kanda, sortit de sa cachette.

- Alors Moyashi, elle a tout gobé ?

- C'est Allen, Bakanda ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ? Ha, oui, j'oubliais, t'es lent à la détente... Comme cette fille d'ailleurs !

- Tant mieux, on vas avoir la paix comme ça... T'es pas d'accord ?

Le blandinet n'eu pas le temps de répondre, Kanda s'empara de ses lèvres...

FIN !

* * *

Alors ? Sa vous a plut ? Si oui, postez une review ! Si non... Bah, postez en une comme même ! ^w^ Ça fait toujours plaisir ! A plus pour la suite de "NekoParty"! =D

Kanda: T'appel sa une fic ?

Miyu: Bah, quoi ? Vous avez pas aimé ?

Lavi: Et en plus tu ose nous demandez si on a aimé ?

Miyu, vexée: En plus j'ai une excuse ! J'avais dit que je l'avais écrit y a longtemps !

Allen: C'est quoi ces excuses pourri ?

Miyu, toute contente: Des excuses que j'ai mise de côté pour se genre de fic ! ^-^

Allen: Si vous avez le courage de mettre un review...


End file.
